


Dangerous Games

by Savorysavery



Category: The Coldest Girl in Coldtown - Holly Black
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Original Character(s), Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Dangerous Games

**Summary:** The first rule of Coldtown isn’t not to tell: it’s to live. And Riku Watanabe is about to learn that lesson quite well.

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Horror

 **Rated:** M

* * *

 

 

Riku _hated_ Coldtowns.

 

Well, she hated that the newest one, set up right in the middle of Shibuya, consumed 109, taking away her favorite shop. It was a cruel injustice, and unlike other girls, she felt like the installation of that damned Coldtown was a personal attack. After all, ‘buya was a mecha for gals: kogals like Riku who dreamed of owning every single materialistic thing inside that tall store.

 

Every since they –vampires– had appeared in Toyko, she’d hated them too. Riku already didn’t like them in stories or the shoujo mangas she read: they were disgusting, drinking body fluids and torturing humans.

 

“I can’t stand the beasts,” she declared the next day in class. Every senior in Class 3-A had heard the news: 109 was now a vampire mecca, the most fashionable place for the undead. “They take everything good away: our malls, our hope, my favorite store.”

 

“Don’t forget how they got Nanami’s sister, Maki,” Chiyo, Riku’s best friend, said. Riku rolled her eyes, hardly carrying for Maki Ito. She was a second year in middle school _and_ now was a vampire: life was pretty keen for her, inside of Shibuya-kei.

 

“I don’t _care_ about Maki Ito _or_ Nanami,” Riku groaned. Chiyo scowled, more than slightly disgusted by Riku’s blatant selfishness. “I can’t be bothered.” Sighing, Riku pursed her lips, glad when the lunch bell rang. “I’m gonna go snag desert and some juice. Want anything?”

 

“No,” Chiyo declined, offering a pleasant smile. Riku could have swore she heard Chiyo murmur ‘An attitude adjustment’ though under her breath, but she ignored Chiyo, skipping out into the hall. Perhaps, if she’d have had the ability to think past herself, she’d have altered herself right then and there.

 

Riku’s favorite vending machine was tucked near the gym, in a dark hallway that only the older vending machines occupied. It was popular with couples, but fortunately, when Riku arrived in the cool hallway, no one was there, and the sounds of smacking lips and wet tongues was absent, leaving only the electronic hum of the machines.

 

“Let’s see,” Riku mused, approaching a snack machine. “Damn, no _taiyaki_ ,” she snarled, kicking the machine. It rocked slightly and she sighed, searching for something else.

 

Riku didn’t notice it, but three girls had appeared, seemingly morphing from the shadows into tangible teens. All three werewraith thin, and wore the school’s uniform: a black and white one piece sailor dress, with red stripes on the collar and a bright yellow bow. “Hello.”

 

Riku jumped, heart racing. “What the hell?” she sputtered, taking a deep breath. “Wow, ease up on the goth chic.”

 

The vampire who’d spoke didn’t react. “Are you Watanabe Riku?”

 

“Yeah,” Riku replied. “What of it? You want a fight?”

 

“This is definitely her,” the shortest of them said. She stepped forward into the blue glow of the machines: _Maki Ito_ , Riku realized. _The girl that had gotten spirited away_. “My sister said she’s a bit of a… spitfire.”

 

Riku rolled her eyes, digging around her wallet for more yen. She got her can of juice –peach and watermelon, saccharine and deliciously light– and began to walk back the way she came. “Whatever, freaks.”

 

Riku blinked and the trio was in front of her. “This is ridiculous,” Riku stated. “You’re like some horror movie trope.” She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, platinum blonde standing out against her kogal standard tan.

 

“You’re not leaving,” Maki intoned.  “Horror movie or not, you’re going down, Watanabe.” The vamp laughed, flashing milk white teeth and a bright, red tongue. “Easy, I hope.”

 

Before Riku could react, the trio of vampires was upon her, hitching up her skirt and shirt, revealing tanned skin, even underneath. Another vamp wound her hand through Riku’s platinum blonde hair, yanking hard, and revealing the expanse of her throat.

 

For a moment, Riku’s mind was blank, clear of any selfishness and desire to live. She only felt the fangs, bearing down into her neck, and the blackness that swallowed her up, euphoric and cold.


End file.
